Au creux de ta main se trouve mon destin
by Krow-chan
Summary: recueil de poèmes sur Krori et Eliade.. et d'autres...
1. Eliade et Krori

Voici mon premier poème en prose de ce recueil nommé "Au creux de ta main se trouve mon destin" qui sera totalement dédié à Krori et à Eliade...

Merci de mettre pleins de REVIEWS ^^

Je publierais mon deuxième poème en tant que 2ème chapitre..Et ainsi de suite...

Bonne lecture!

PS: je promets à Alindmy et Miss Riri-chan de faire aussi un long et beau poème en prose sur Bak et Fû !^^ Allez voir leur profil ( je fais de la pub) ^^

**Mais je tiens aussi à dire que je souhaites de tout mon cœur que les habitants du Japon s'en sortent le mieux possible face à cette terrible tragédie!**

**Je prie pour vous!**

* * *

**Ma plus belle larme… pour la plus belle des armes…**

Eliade, j'ai perdu la foi…

Eliade, mon cœur s'est emplit de désarroi…

Et je ne sais plus ce que je dois faire…

Je ne me sens pas capable de vivre sans tes grands yeux verts.

Ces larmes qui coulent sur mes joues… Cette eau salée qui brule ma peau, est là pour me

Rappeler amèrement, à quel point nous étions heureux là-haut, dans ce château…

Loin du monde, loin de tout…Loin de tous ces loups qui se battent pour prouver à l'autre qu'ils

Surpassent tout.

O Eliade ! O mon amour !

C'est dur de ne plus être à tes côtés en ces jours

C'est dur de ne plus sentir ton parfum enivrant...

Tu me manques sauvagement…

Je n'arrive pas à guérir, je n'arrive pas à survivre. A combattre cette souffrance. Cette douleur

Qui fait tant saigner mon cœur Je n'ai jamais connu plus belle chose que notre tour.

A nous deux, nous étions le monde… A nous deux, nous étions l'amour.

Rien, ni personne ne pouvait nous délivrer. A part nos racines, nos origines. Celles qui un jour

Finiront par nous tuer.

O Eliade! O Eliade ! De ce nom j'en suis tombé malade. Ma chance ! Mon miracle ! Mon ange

Aux ailes maculées de sang.

Je ne pourrais jamais tirer un trait sur ces si pur sentiments…

O Eliade ! O ma rose des sables !

Notre chute, notre fin était inévitable...

Mais malgré cela, tu as continué à m'aimer, à vivre à mes côtés…en me promettant l'éternité.

Et comme un égoïste, je ne suis jamais rendu compte qu'en silence, tu pleurais…Tu pleurais car

Tu savais que bientôt il faudrait se quitter…Que cette promesse se briserait.

En mille morceaux. Dévoilant la véritable couleur des corbeaux.

Mais sache qu'aujourd'hui, je ne regrette rien car lorsque je t'ai mordu pour la dernière fois : je

T'ai absorbé à jamais en moi.

De ce fait, tu resteras jusqu'à la fin dans mon cœur. Et c'est grâce à toi que je n'éprouve pas de

Rancœur.

Eliade, tu es la plus belle… Un être parfait, descendu du ciel.

Tu as été celle qui m'a montré mes propres qualités et même si tu l'as fait par obligation...

Même si tu la fait pour une mission. Je te remercie d'avoir donné à mon existence, une raison.

Tu sais, je me sens moins seul depuis que j'ai rencontré Allen et ses amis. Lors des

Présentations, ils m'ont tous sourit comme si j'étais quelqu'un de normal… comme si mon

Apparence était presque banale.

Depuis, je vais de l'avant avec toi, à mes côtés. Et je n'ai plus peur d'aimer…


	2. Eliade

_Et voici mon 2__ème__ poème… Merci pour les commentaires ! Je souhaite encore beaucoup de courage aux Japonais… Si vous lisez ces poèmes, si vous les trouvez mal foutu ou magnifique… mettez un commentaire. Comme ça, je saurai ce que vous en pensez ! Merci !_

**Elle est celle qui a donné un rythme à mon cœur**

Elle est mon plus beau trésor.

Celle qui transforme mes larmes en or…

Un ange descendu du ciel,

Grâce à ses gigantesques et magnifiques ailes.

Lorsque tu poses ton regard sur moi, c'est comme si dans ce

Monde il n'existait plus aucune loi.

Lorsque tu me souris tendrement, c'est comme si tu allumais un

Brasier en moi.

Une âme si pure, emprisonnée dans un corps si laid

Et malgré tout, je t'aimais.

Enlaidie par la souffrance et par la haine.

Je désirais ardemment, que tu sois mienne...

Elle est mon cœur, ma tristesse et mon bonheur...

Un être cher mais inévitablement, il est l'heure :

De partir, de me quitter, de se dire « en revoir », ma chère !

Mais ne pleures pas, car nous nous retrouverons en enfer…


	3. Krori

Et voila un poème trèès court! Merci pr les reviews...

je vais commencez un autre recueil en parallèle ( j'ai tellement d'inspiration que sa me dépasse^^). Grande pensée pr les Japonnais ^! en leur souhaitant bien du courage dans ces moments détestables...

* * *

**_les personnes naïf sont les plus attachantes?_**

**Mon pauvre, tu es si naïf !**

**Et pourtant tu m'as piqué à vif.**

**Tu as réussi à briser ma carapace si solide.**

**Tu as réussi à combler ce vide,**

**Si douloureux, si ensorcelant,**

**Lorsqu'on m'a transformé en Akuma,**

**Une machine sans cœur mais je n'y crois pas…**

**Nous en sommes la preuve irréfutable.**

**Je l'ai prouvé en surpassant mon obsession pour ce liquide, couleur d'érable…**

**Et pourtant, notre idylle a pris fin.**

**Mon pauvre, nous n'avions même pas commencé d'écrire les grandes lignes de notre destin…**


	4. Eliade et Alystar

et voici mon 4ème poème!^^ En espérant que cela vous plaira...

_Des fois, je me sens super fière d'être la premère à écrire sur Eliade et Krori... et je me sens bête de vous le dire! Hi!Hi!Hi!_

* * *

_**Ordre de mission : Récupérer l'innocence .**_

J'étais belle. J'avais tant d'homme à mes pieds.

Mais je les tuais tous. La part d'akuma en moi réclamait encore et encore du sang.

Puis un vide s'installa. Doucement…surement…

Malgré tout, je continuais à te chercher.

Enfin, par un beau jour, le prince millénaire me convoqua.

Mais ce qui n'allait pas, c'est qu'il n'employa pas une fois le terme d'akuma.

Il me donna une mission de la plus haute importance.

En me promettant de mettre fin à mes souffrances.

Alystar, tu étais, tu es, et tu seras toujours ma délivrance.

* * *

"Chuck Norris sait compter jusqu'à l'infinie...Il l'a même fait 2 fois" - j'adore ces blgues


	5. Bak et Fû  1ère partie

Et voici ma 1ère partie du spécial Bak et fû ! En dédicace à Alindmy et à Miss riri-chan ! C'est fû la narratrice...

Mettez pleins de reviews pleease!

Mode d'emploi: Rappelez vous, vous les fans de D-Gray man , le tome 9 , le moment où fû se sacrifie pour Allen qui a partiellement perdu son innocence...Rappelez vous du dessin où l'on voit la main crquelé de Fû qui disparait dans l'au et bien..voici ce qu'elle pensait à ce moment-là...

Écoutez "Song for a secret garden " pendant que vous lisez ce texte...

Bonne lecture... ^^

* * *

_**Erreur du passé, résultat de la cruauté... Je me nomme Fû!**_

**J'ai vu le sang et l'amour de deux amants.**

**J'ai vu des hommes qui ne possédaient pas de cœur, seulement un hameau de douleur.**

**J'ai vu la tristesse des femmes aussi laides que des déesses.**

**J'ai vu des hommes vivant par la rancœur, des gens habités par le malheur.**

**J'ai vu des oiseaux chanter, malgré leurs ailes coupés.**

**J'ai vu des hommes rire comme des gens souffrir.**

**J'ai vu la tragédie s'abattre sur des pauvres hommes réduits à leurs propres ombres.**

**J'ai vu des âmes si noires, si sombres, si profondes.**

**J'ai vu la souffrance pour vivre.**

**J'ai vu la guerre pour survivre.**

**J'ai vu le monde des hommes avides.**

**J'ai vu brûler des gens cupides.**

**J'ai vu des enfants s'amuser dans des flaques de sang,**

**Sans savoir qu'ils jouaient avec celui de leurs parents.**

**J'ai vu la traitrise et la passion.**

**J'ai vu des hommes perdre la raison.**

**Et moi, toute la souffrance du monde, toute la haine, toute la passion, je l'ai ressenti malgré qu'en vérité je sois un être sans vie.**

**Ce jour-là, j'ai senti ton regard enfantin fixer mon dos avec une profonde insistance.**

**Et j'ai aperçu dans tes yeux bleus , pour la première fois, la plus pure et la plus belle innocence.**

**

* * *

**

Alors vs en pensez quoi! ne vous inquiétez pas, ce n'est que la première partie... :)** Mettez des reviews  
**


	6. Bak et Fû 2ème partie

_et voilà mon deuxième poème sur Bak et fû ! mettez des reviews. c'est la continuité de la première partie..._

_Ces poèmes traduisent les pensées de Fû au moment où elle se sacrifie pour allen dans le tome9. _

* * *

_**Assise au bord de ma fenêtre, une tartelette dans la main, un verre de jus dans l'autre, j'adorais te regarder courir tôt le matin !**_

( ce titre montre que fû adore taquiner Bak, quel amour fusionnel! ^^)

* * *

**Je suis un être sans vie,**

**Résultat d'une expérience ratée.**

**Un mélange de chair, d'innocence et d'esprit,**

**Que les scientifiques ont tout de suite « condamnés ».

* * *

**

**Je suis un être sans cœur,**

**Sans famille et sans passé,**

**Que les maréchaux ont qualifiés d' « erreur**

**Incapable d'aimer ».**

**

* * *

**

**Je suis un être solitaire**

**Taquin, dont on ne sait que faire,**

**Et qui n'a pas sa place sur terre.**

**

* * *

**

**Je suis un être triste**

**Qu'on aurait volontiers jeté dans un lac.**

**Mais dieu m'a fait d'innocence et je suis tombée amoureuse de Bak.**

**

* * *

**

* * *

En fait je pense que Fû aime beaucoup bak... elle a besoin de lui !

en fait malgré qu'elle le taquine tout le temps au fond c comme si elle lui disait "je t'aime" ^^

alors vous en pensez quoi? ;)


	7. Bak et Fû 3ème partie

_un poème court ms concentré ( enfin, je pense) .. Je remercie aussi Alindmy et Miss riri-chan pour leur soutien ! Elles aussi elles font des trucs supers!^^ Mettes des reviews!^^_

* * *

_**Sing to appease my pain... **_

J'ai vu la tristesse du monde et j'ai bien vite compris que ce que je croyais être la parole de dieu

N'était autre que le tonnerre qui gronde.

Toi, tu as toujours compris m'a douleur, celle d'être née sous le signe du malheur.

Toi, tu as toujours accepté ma présence, celle d'une damné comme moi, celle d'une souffrance.

Toi, tu as toujours aimé ma compagnie…

Et cela a donné un sens à ma vie….

Bak, Merci !

* * *

Pensez vous que j'ai le talent de l'écriture?^^


	8. FINAL

Et voici le FiNaL! Mon tout dernier chapitre sur Bak et Fû ! ^^

Petite question: Quel est le premier est le dernier mot de ce poème ( le titre du poème ne compte pas)?

Mettes pleins de reviews^^

Merci à Alindmy et à Miss Riri-chan !

* * *

**_Pardonnez mon existence. Protégez l'innocence._**

**Bak, Avant ma vie était comme une chambre peinte en noire.**

**J'avais perdu tout espoir.**

**Et un beau jour, nous nous sommes rencontrés.**

**Dans la branche asiatique, personne ne faisait attention à moi, Fû.**

**Je n'étais à leurs yeux qu'une simple chose. Et c'était tout.**

**Tu n'avais pas plus de cinq ans.**

**Tes parents étaient morts au combat.**

**Et tu pleurais si sincèrement,**

**Que des larmes ont coulés sur mes joues, pour la première fois.**

**En réalité, tu m'as sauvé.**

**Je n'étais qu'une âme perdue.**

**Et toi, tu as pis ma main et tu m'as guidé,**

**Vers le bonheur, vers un monde sans rancœur.**

**Les années ont passées, lentement, délicieusement.**

**Tu es devenu la seule et l'inique personne pour q qui je ne renoncerais jamais.**

**J'aime la façon dont se mêle mon rire au tien.**

**J'aime lorsque tu serres tendrement ma main.**

**J'aime entendre le son de ta voix.**

**J'aime sentir ton regard se poser sur moi.**

**J'aime tous ces moments passés à parler.**

**Sans nous préoccuper des préjugés.**

**Qui s'effacent dans les cieux étoilés.**

**Personne ne pourrait mettre de nom sur notre relation.**

**Personne ne pourrait dire qu'il y a là de la passion.**

**Je pense juste que j'ai besoin de toi,**

**Comme tu as besoin de moi.**

**Tu m'as donné confiance.**

**Et moi je me suis occupé de toi avec bienveillance.**

**Nous, nous nous ressemblons beaucoup.**

**Le monde nous a dégoûtés de tout.**

**En faisant de nos vies un enfer.**

**En nous privant de l'amour d'une mère et d'un père.**

**Mais nous sommes relevés,**

**Contre tous en leur riant au nez.**

**Ma vie était belle,**

**Mais il est l'heure pour moi, de monter au ciel.**

**Si tu m'aimes, si je compte pour toi : Ecoute mes paroles dernières paroles :**

**J'aurais aimé que tu puisses grandir dans un monde sans guerre.**

**J'aurais aimé que tu puisses respirer un autre air.**

**Que celui souillé par le sang et par la cruauté.**

**Que celui souillé par la mort et par l'absurdité.**

**Je n'ai pas peur.**

**Espérer de gagner sans aucun sacrifice n'était qu'un leur.**

**Bak, vis ! Vis pour moi ! vis pour elle !**

**Et le jour où tu accepteras de lever les yeux au ciel,**

**Pense à moi ! Bats-toi pour nous !**

**Maintenant, je peux crier haut et fort que je me nomme Fû.**

**Rappelle-toi, il y a 14 ans, tu ne parlais plus :**

**Choqué de ce que là-bas tu avais vécu.**

**Alors tu t'es accroché à moi,**

**Qui ne 'est qu'une expérience ratée portant le matricule 5C803.**

**Ne pouvant pas répéter cet ignoble matricule. Ne pouvant pas répéter tout.**

**Tu as décidé de m'appeler Fû.**

**

* * *

**

_Plus on aime, plus on souffre..._**  
**


End file.
